Tynamo Line/ORAS
Tynamo can be encountered as a relatively common encounter within the following mirage caves: North of Fallarbor Town, west of Route 115, north of Fortree City, southeast of Route 129, south of Route 131 and north of Route 132. A Thunder Stone is obtained within New Mauville. Additional Thunder stones can be obtained from Psychic Inver as a reward for defeating him in Mauville City and through the Super Training courses 'Follow Those Fleeing Goals!' and 'The Battle for the Best! Additionally, one may be obtained from the treasure hunter on route 124 in exchange for a Yellow Shard. Given the Tynamo line's extreme rarity in its home region, one might expect the same to be true in its first foray into foreign soil. However, despite only being accessible after surpassing whatever Primal you have the misfortune of having to face, Tynamo is a surprisingly likely encounter when you take to the skies with Latias/Latios in search of new locals. Plus, unlike its previous outings, the line has most of its TM move-pool ready to go before the post game. Hoenn is also a friendlier region than Unova is to boot for a pure Electric-type, especially one without the annoying Ground weakness as a result of its Levitate ability. So sit back and relax as Eelektross goes in against what remains of your adventure through Hoenn. Important Matchups * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Thunderbolt everything not named Whiscash into oblivion. Now take a brief moment to laugh at the Ground-type who wants to Earthquake you so badly but can't before disposing of it with Grass Knot. Although it is advised that you be at level 45 or higher if you intend to fight Wallace's Seaking due to the threat of Horn Drill. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria is likely to try and use Cotton Guard to protect itself from potential Dragon Claws, however, a few Thunderbolts will do the job. Delcatty is in a similar situation, although Sing may be a nuisance depending on the RNG. Roselia and Magneton get torched by Flamethrower, not much of a threat here. Mega Gallade, on the other hand, is best avoided as Close Combat is a OHKO if it crits at equal levels, and it has the bulk to stand up to Eelektross' special arsenal, and Wild Charge will kill Eelektross through recoil after the hit. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Is it a Grass-type? Flamethrower. Sharpedo? Thunderbolt/Wild Charge. Pure Dark-type? Apply Brick Break. Just be careful of Eelektross' health due to its low speed, and it should sweep easily here. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Stick to Crunch or Thunderbolt against the lead Dusclops and you should be fine, just switch out afterwards because Curse is not pleasant to deal with. The Female Banette is best avoided as Will-o-Wisp neuters Crunch's offensive power, although Thunderbolt will likely be enough against both Banette. Sableye will chip damage you with Fake Out before the fight begins proper, take advantage of this to pop an X Sp.Atk before bringing it down to avoid Foul Play. Dusknoir will put a fight between its elemental punches and Hex. Just heal off status problems as they come and Eelektross should come out on top. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Between Brick Break, Crunch, Flamethrower and an Electric STAB of choice, Eelektross has everything it needs to break through this team. Bring down the first Glalie with Brick Break to negate Light Screen. However, deploying an X Sp.Def before taking it out is advised in the event of it getting Hail up before falling. This will allow Eelektross to weather the STAB Blizzards that her twin Froslass and Walrein have. The Froslass may prove to be a pain through Snow Cloak, but when you get the hits in, Flamethrower and Crunch will leave a mark. The Second Glalie should just be KO'd with Flamethrower. Walrein is a Water-type, use Thunderbolt/Wild Charge if level 55 or higher to avoid Sheer Cold. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Eelektross is surprisingly effective here. Thunderbolt/Wild Charge and Dragon Claw are valuable tools for dismantling his Altaria and Kingdra, while his two Flygon are relatively ineffective at dealing with it thanks to Levitate. Watch your health and it should be good for these four. Salamence on the other hand is a legitimate threat through STAB Dragon Rush and its Intimidate weakening Dragon Claw, ensuring it has a 2HKO in contrast to your 3HKO. Probably best avoided for safety reasons, even with Dragon Rush's problematic accuracy. * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): Skarmory will go down in two hits because of Sturdy, and will set up Spikes or Toxic you regardless if you decide to bring it one HP or chip it to break Sturdy before attacking. The former is advised as it means he is more likely to spend a turn healing it instead of setting up multiple layers of spikes. Aggron hits hard with Stone Edge and also has Sturdy; however, it is likely that Eelektross will outspeed it, provided Eelektross has more than 86 Speed, and has a sure 2HKO with Thunderbolt or Brick Break. Claydol is Crunch bait due to its low offensive presence outside of Extrasensory, although its dual screens may be a pain. Cradily provides a decent option to get rid of these due to its Fighting weakness and limited offensive abilities. Armaldo is doable as Eelektross mostly out-damages it with Thunderbolt, although Rock Blast is a potential danger if it hits more than 3 times in a turn. Mega Metagross is where the eel finally throws in the towel, only able to 3HKO with Flamethrower while being out-sped and 2HKO'd in response with Zen Headbutt or Giga Impact. * Post-Game: Eelektross murders the rival due to the level gap and its insane move pool. Going into the Delta Episode, it does well against both teams due to its typing and ability while Wallace is the same as before. Zinna might prove to be a threat due to her Dragon-types hitting hard, with Mega Salamence being an extremely dangerous foe. In terms of the legendaries here, Rayquaza is doable, although it is a mandatory catch, and Deoxys is suicide as Psycho Boost is extremely powerful, and it is level 80 when Zinna was in the low 60s. Moves Tynamo will come with Spark, Charge Beam, Tackle and Thunder Wave when caught regardless of level. The second and forth are also the extent of its TM compatibility and it learns nothing else by level up. Moving on, upon evolving, Eelektrik will attempt to learn Crunch, a powerful option against Phoebe and Glacia. Through the Move Reminder, the line gains access to Headbutt, Bind, Acid and''' Discharge. Of these, only Discharge is of note, and even then '''Thunderbolt comes at level 44 if you have not already taught it via TM. Anything after this, such as Acid Spray at level 49 and Coil, '''which comes at level 54 are not worth delaying the evolution that long for. As a stone evolution, Eelektross does not learn anything beyond its starting moveset: '''Crush Claw, Coil, Zap Cannon, Gastro Acid, Ion Deluge '''and Crunch, Headbutt, Acid and Discharge. Crush Claw is outclassed by Return, Coil is invaluable on physical focused Eelektross, Zap Cannon is bad, although synergies with Coil. Gastro Acid and Ion Deluge are gimmicky at best, avoid. The line truly shines through its TM compatibility, however. Eelektross gets access to an insane range of moves, such as '''Flamethrower, Grass Knot, Return, Rock Slide, Flash Cannon, U-turn, Brick Break, Acrobatics, Dragon Claw '''and '''Power up Punch '''in order to pad out its offensive front. It also has a handful of support moves, if so inclined. These include '''Substitute, Thunder Wave, Light Screen and Toxic. Recommended movesets ''Standard: Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Grass Knot, Crunch/Brick Break/Volt Switch'' ''Physical: Coil, Wild Charge, Crunch, Brick Break/Rock Slide/U-turn'' ''Parashuffler: Dragon Tail, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Filler'' ''ZapCoil: Coil, Zap Cannon, Crunch, Brick Break/Rock Slide/U-turn'' Recommended Teammates * Fast attackers: Eelektross' main issues within ORAS comes from its unfavorable 1v1 match ups with Mega Gallade, Drake's Salamence and Mega Metagross. All three of these Pokémon reap their advantageous speed stat and fierce offensive firepower in order to break down Eelektross, despite its reasonable bulk. However, provided you can outrun them and quickly KO these three with another Pokémon, this problem is handily removed. In general, the line is likely to be out-sped a lot, so having something fast to handle the more agile threats is nice. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include, among others:'' Sceptile, Sharpedo, Blaziken, Froslass, Starmie, Swellow and Gardevoir *'Steel-types:' As it so happens, two of the main threats to Eelektross' existence struggle to get past Steel-types due to their movesets lacking the appropriate coverage options. Given the physical focus that the maingame Megas pack, their sheer bulk is a valuable asset to a team. Eelektross' glorious immunity to Ground-type moves supports them in a pinch as well. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include, among others:'' Mawile, Aggron, Probopass, Skarmory and Cobalion *'Ice-types and Water-types:' Dragon-types can be problematic for Eelektross, even if it does have tools to combat them with in the form of Dragon Claw. However, the common killer is always accessible, if not through an Ice-type itself, then as a result of the Ice Beam TM that should be on whatever Water-type you've brought to the table. This also helps with Grass-types before you get Flamethrower. Said Water-type is also useful in the Delta Episode and because its Hoenn, you'll have at least six different options for a Water Pokémon. **''A few examples of Pokémon that fit this description include, among many others:'' Swampert, Pelipper, Ludicolo, Gyarados, Tentacruel, Glalie, Froslass Other Tynamo's stats Eelektrik's stats Eelektross' stats * What Nature do I want? Brave or Jolly are ideal, given Eelektross' impressive attacking stats and its underwhelming speed. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Given you pick up Tynamo post-Primal, it is recommended that you evolve it immediately. Evolution to Eelektross from Eelektrik can be done at any time but waiting until level 44 for Thunderbolt is probably ideal. Regardless, it should be fully evolved before fighting Wallace. * How good is the Tynamo line in a Nuzlocke? It's actually really good here. You don't have to baby Tynamo much due to when it arrives and an Electric-type in Hoenn is never a bad thing. Its coverage movepool is insane and allows it to be tailored to contest every foe you face, and it has the stats to back up its talk. Just be careful around the few Mega evolutions you have to face and Eelektross should shine. * Weaknesses: None * Resistances: Electric, Flying, Steel * Immunities: Ground (Levitate) * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Fire, Water, Grass, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Fairy Category:Electric-Type Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses